Lost in the Arctic/Discovering and Revealing the Villains' Off Course Plot
(Then after we immediately fade back to Arren after the wave of tar-like slime got him, it revealed himself, all cleaned of tar-like slime and as an anthro wolf again, and the "Demon imps" and "Wave of tar-like slime" were actually Therru and the rest of Arren's group and Fidget's group, except the Gangreen Gang, Tiny, and Dingodile, shaking him awake like mad, trying to snap him out of his nightmare, for he was, apparently, having a nightmare from the last chapter) Therru: Arren! Jessie: Wake up! Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Arren, wake up! Kronk: Arren! (Finally awake, Arren then loses his balance on Elizabeth's yarn web bed and collapsed on the floor, much to his friends' concern) Fidget: Are you alright? (Arren rubs his rear in pain from falling on the floor of the peach) Therru: Did you have a bad dream? Adagio: Was it about our parents? Meowth: Were there monsters? Ash: Did they bite? Pikachu: (Nods in question and concern) Pika? (Arren, finally recovered, sighed in relief upon hearing their questions) Arren: It was only a dream. Fidget: (Flatly) Yeah, a bad dream, to be exact. (Suddenly, Arren shivered a bit, feeling cold suddenly, and got confused) Arren: Why is it cold? (Hearing him ask that, his and Fidget's groups answered that question by showing him where they are from the trapdoor. They and the peach are now floating in the middle of a cold arctic area filled with old frozen shipwrecks and ice and snow. After going back inside, they found Tiny, Dingodile, and the Gangreen Gang all bundled in blankets, stuffed up with a cold. After Snake and Tiny blew their noses on tissues, they noticed Arren and Fidget's groups and greeted them) Gangreen Gang: (Stuffy) Hey, guys. Dingodile: (Stuffy) It seems this cold air made us catch colds. Tiny: (Stuffy) Yeah. (He sneezes in his tissue. Then Silver, Basil, Dawson, and Elizabeth came in with ingredients for soup. They then noticed Arren and Fidget's groups) Silver: You figured out we're in the arctic, right? Arren and Fidget's groups: (Nods) Yeah. Basil: But the question is why? Dawson: Something is definitely not right. Elizabeth: It feels we've been thrown off course by someone while we slept. (Then they got startled a bit when they heard Knuckles shouting in anger) Knuckles: This is ridiculous! Eddy: (Defensively) Hey, hey! (The heroes then went noticed Eddy being confronted by an angry Knuckles, Kevin, and Vector while the rest of the heroes are watching in silent concern) Knuckles: You are, without a doubt, an irresponsible, unreliable...! Eddy: What does that mean?! Knuckles: It means you got us lost! Eddy: But I'm telling you; I don't know why I suddenly fell asleep on my duties! Vector: (Pretending to ponder) Suddenly fell asleep, huh? (Angrily and seriously) That's because you got lazy! Eddy: I can go find a compass, you know! Kevin: And then what? Get us lost even more? (Arren and Fidget's groups, Silver, Elizabeth, Basil, and Dawson butted in) Arren: Hold it, guys! Elizabeth: We have no idea how we got lost! Basil: And it's definitely not Eddy's fault at all! Dawson: Basil's right! Eddy had nothing to do with it. Eddy: See? They believe me! Knuckles: Oh? Do you have any proof that Eddy's innocent? Eddy: I AM INNOCENT!! (Kevin then grabbed Eddy and locked him in the closet) Kevin: Okay, fine, Basil. Who really did this? (Before Basil could answer, he suddenly noticed something laying at the spot where Eddy apparently took watch at. After pulling out his magnifying glass, he observed the spot closely and saw, to his surprise, tiny blue powder all over. The others noticed as well) Eddy: Wait a minute. Isn't that the blue powder that blew in my face by the wind? (Basil took some samples and after mixing it up with the chemistry set, realized) Basil: I should've known. Vector: What is it? Basil: Sleeping powder. (Then he used the samples on the DNA matcher and discovered whose DNA it is in a result paper) Basil: Here's the real culprit, or culprits, who made us lost. And it's not Eddy. (He showed off the paper and Knuckles, Vector, and Kevin got surprised) Knuckles: I'll be darned.... Vector: The certain so-called caretakers of Arren's group.... Kevin: And I mistakenly locked Dorky in the closet! (He rushed over to the closet, and found, to his shock, the closet door is broken down by an axe. Then they see Eddy, now dressed in winter attire, about to jump off the peach) Heroes: EDDY!! (Hearing them, unaware that they've now know he's innocent, Eddy called out to them in angry determination) Eddy: I'm getting a compass! Whether you like it or not! (Then he jumped off the peach and darted off) Kevin: Eddy, wait! (But too late; Eddy is gone. Then Knuckles, in anger and guilt combined, punched his fist on the wooden stairway and then looked out at the direction Eddy ran off to) Knuckles: Sorry. (Then seeing Tiny, Dingodile, and the Gangreen Gang still sick, the heroes slowly got concerned) Coming up: Eddy alone journeys through the arctic to find a compass to help the heroes find their way to New York City. But coming upon a seemingly ice-made shipwreck, he finds the compass when he is unexpectedly captured by not just the villains, but also a certain pirate crew led by a certain Gigantopithecus. Category:Fan Fiction Category:James and the Giant Peach Fanmakes Category:James and the Giant Peach Parodies